Pembasmi Hantu
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ketika Hinata memiliki sebuah ide yang tak terduga, semua jadi berkumpul bersama. Warning: OOC dan AU.


**Pembasmi Hantu (Prolog)**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Warning : OOC, dan AU!, semua karakter** _ **crossover**_ **yang terlibat berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama.**

 **Diclaimer: Haikyu oleh Furudate Haruichi, Natsume Yujinchou oleh Yuki Midorikawa**

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **HINATA SHOUYO**

Terkadang aku sendiri tidak mengetahui jalan pikiranku. Tiba-tiba saja ingin melakukan sesuatu, makan _udon_ , atau latihan voli tengah malam. Orang bilang aku sulit ditebak. Emosiku juga suka sekali berubah-ubah. Terkadang kelewat bersemangat, lalu mingkem ketakutan, atau pucat karena gugup yang tak tertahan.

Aku Hinata Shouyo. Kelas satu SMA, tinggiku 162 cm, dan aku pemain reguler tim voli sekolah.

Aku yang biasa sibuk dengan segala hal berhubungan dengan voli, tiba-tiba saja kini terpikir untuk membuat klub baru di sekolah. Bukan berarti aku ingin berhenti bermain.

Voli adalah hidupku.

Masalahnya aku sendiri pun tak paham. Semalam aku tidur pada jam biasa, nyenyak, tak ada nyamuk yang menganggu, tapi tau-tau begitu bangun aku berkeinginan untuk membuat hal itu.

 _Klub pengusir hantu._

Aku yang penakut ini membuat klub pengusir hantu? Terdengar bercanda sekali. Mungkin memang benar ucapan Tsukishima. Terlalu banyak latihan dan melupakan pelajaran membuat otakku semakin tak waras.

Dari semua ide random yang kukemukakan, baru kali ini terdengar tak masuk akal. Kageyama pun sempat meng-iyakan, Yamaguchi juga, sedangkan Tsukishima lebih aktif mencibir.

" **Bagaimana kau mau membuat klub semacam itu kalau kau sendiri tak bisa melihat hantu—dasar kau bodoh."**

Ucapan Kageyama pedas seperti biasa, lumayan membuat dongkol hati, tapi karena ia benar—aku tak bisa menyangkal. Aku tidak memiliki indra ke enam, tak bisa melihat mereka yang kasat mata. Meski kuakui tingkat kesensitifanku lebih baik dibandingkan orang lain, tapi tetap saja tak terlalu berguna.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengusir hantu tanpa melihatnya? Bagaimana jika ada sebuah hantu berada dibelakangku, tetapi aku sibuk dengan pohon kosong dihadapanku? Bisa mati lebih dulu sebelum berhasil mengusir mereka.

Tapi...

Aku masih bersikeras ingin membentuk klub tersebut.

Seakan ada yang terus membisikkan hal itu ditelingaku, atau merapalkan mantra pada otakku—Apa jangan-jangan aku korban hipnotis jenis baru?

"Tapi aku mau buat klub itu Kageyama!"

" **Kurang kerjaan."**

" **Bisa-bisa aku tertular kebodohanmu Hinata."**

"SIALAN—"

" **Mungkin sebaiknya kau memikirkan hal itu matang-matang dulu Hinata."**

Dari mereka bertiga, hanya Yamaguchi lah yang bersikap pengertian. Mungkin dua orang bertubuh tinggi di sebelah sana tengah kerasukan roh jahat.

Latihan masih baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Niatnya mencari pencerahan, tapi kini hati malah tak enak. Sepertinya aku yang salah mencari penasehat. Kageyama terlalu malas untuk mengurusi dunia orang lain, Tsukishima tak pernah menganggapku serius, Yamaguchi orang yang baik tapi sedikit terkontaminasi oleh kelicikan si kacamata.

Seharusnya aku mencari Sugawara- _senpai_ , atau Yachi- _san_.

"Bagaimana kalau kau merekrut saja orang yang dapat melihat mahkluk halus?"

Merekrut?

"Yamaguchi jangan membuatnya semakin bersemangat."

"Maaf Tsukki."

Benar juga!

Ternyata ada jalan lain. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Yamaguchi kau jenius!

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menemukan orang-orang itu?"

" **Google** mungkin."

"Kageyama aku serius!"

Google tidak akan membantu. Cakupannya terlalu luas. Yang kubutuhkan adalah mereka-mereka yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Aku tidak berniat membuat klub yang mendunia. Hanya bersifat lokal. Tak perlulah bermimpi seakan _Ghostbuster_ handal.

"Buat pamflet?" Astaga! Yamaguchi sekali lagi memberiku ide cemerlang. Mungkin jika memang klub benar-benar terbentuk, aku akan mengangkat dirinya sebagai penasehat klub.

Dan tidak berniat untuk mengangkat Kageyama dan Tsukishima menjadi bagian kami.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat pamflet semenarik mungkin!"

"Dengan apa? Daun kering? Tulang ayam? Sarang laba-laba?"

Ukh—sial.

Lihat saja Tsukishima!

Walau begini, aku yakin dengan kemampuan artistikku!

"Aku pasti bisa!"

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak.

Aku lupa aku tak berbakat dalam hal membuat prakarya. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mewarnai dasar.

Tsukishima tertawa, Yamaguchi juga meski menahannya mati-matian, sedangkan Kageyama hanya menguap malas.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore.

Kami sudah selesai latihan, sedang merapihkan sisa-sisa yang tertinggal. Bola voli yang bergelatakan tengah sibuk dipunguti oleh Yachi- _san_. Di sudut sana Daichi- _san_ dan Sugawara- _senpai_ sedang membicarakan sesuatu. _Ramen, dan Naruto_ —mungkin mereka mau mampir makan dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Aku sendiri tengah memegang pel di tangan kiri, dan pamflet yang kubuat alakadarnya di tangan kanan.

Kertas putih itu terlihat tak beraturan. Sebagian besar berisi tulisan, gambar di sudut bawah hanya sebagai pemanis saja. Itu pun nampak tak menyerupai tengkorak manusia.

Lebih mirip permen Yupi kalau kata Tsukishima.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku tau!"

Kau tau? Sekarang wajahku merah sekali. malu lebih tepatnya. Salah tawa mereka yang tak kunjung mereda. Daripada terus menerima ejekan, lebih baik aku fokus membersihkan lapangan. Masih banyak debu tipis yang terlihat, net yang belum terlipat, dan bahkan bola bulu putih itu pun belum ditaruh pada tempatnya.

Err—Sejak kapan ada bola bulu di tempat latihan kami?

"Yachi- _san_ , apakah kau tau boneka milik siapa itu?"

"Boneka yang mana?"

"Yang itu."

Aku menunjuk jariku pada boneka itu. Boneka kucing, berwana putih sedikit bercorak abu dan orange, gendut, dengan ekor bulat sempurna. Mirip boneka kucing keberuntungan, namun versi yang lebih bersahaja.

"Eh? Tadi rasanya tidak ada boneka itu?" Yachi- _san_ memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, dan memilih untuk menanyakan perihal boneka itu pada kedua _senpai_ yang kini sudah tak lagi mengobrol bersama.

Ngomong-ngomong.

Kalau diamati boneka itu lucu, gembul, dan terlihat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Mungkin Natsu akan suka—

...Eh?

Sebentar.

Aku yang salah lihat atau mata boneka itu memang berkedip sejenak?

—DAN SEKARANG DIA TERSENYUM!

"Ka-Kageyama...bonekanya barusan tersenyum kearahku..."

"Sebegitu inginkah kau membentuk klub pembasmi hantu, sampai-sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu?"

"Aku serius—"

" **Meeow..."**

Meow?

"Loh ternyata bukan boneka—tapi kucing sungguhan!"

Kucing?

Aku seketika menoleh. Memperhatikan Tanaka- _san_ tengah menggendong boneka—yang ternyata seekor mahkluk hidup. Kucing gemuk bersahaja. Pantas saja dia bisa berkedip, meski aku sendiri tak yakin apakah kucing bisa tersenyum seperti tadi.

Tapi milik siapa ya? Kucing liarkah? Ragu juga mengingat badan kucing itu terlihat obesitas, bulunya juga putih bersih. Pasti milik seseorang. Seseorang yang lemah lembut, dan penyayang binatang.

Ah,

Seperti pemuda itu. Yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Rambutnya coklat cerah, matanya bulat bersinar, tingginya tak terlalu berbeda denganku, kulitnya seputih susu—dan dia...

"Cantik..."

Hanya saja—sayang seragam bagian bawah yang kini orang itu kenakan adalah celana hitam panjang.

Kalau tidak salah dia Natsume Takashi, kelas 2, dan seorang laki-laki.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan.*bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
